Ming-Huaxing and Bei-Shanying Meet The Jady’s Fairies
This film is a prequel to Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper: the Legend of the Flying Monkeys and Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper’s Family Christmas. Plot Since many years ago immortal witches and fairies don’t get along because they are different. Ming-Huaxing, Bei-Shanying and Ka-Lun are going find out what of their arch nemesis, Bao-Lisi and Na-Ta-Sha are up to as they see are stealing the money of Chipan Bank, so they can stop them as they are using their magic to defeats their arch-rivals and get the money back to the bank. Later Bao-Lisi and Na-Ta-Sha are arrested for stealing the money from the bank and everyone in Chipan thanked Huaxing, Shanying and Ka-Lun for saving the money as they were very proud of the three heroes. Later as Huaxing, Shanying and Ka-Lun are hanging out on the statue, two of immortal fairies, Darcy Jady and her youngest daughter, Zobin show and they were making music as Huaxing, Shanying and Ka-Lun haven’t seen those immortal people with wings so they have do it just like in mythologies and folklores with Darcy and Zobin. Then suddenly, the immortal warlocks gaurds came and they tell Darcy and Zobin that they have a right to remain silent, but Huaxing, Shanying and Ka-Lun told the guards that folklores, myths and legends are just like the history, their immortality was still eternal in their hearts and bodies, so Darcy and Zobin escaped from the guards and returned home. After that Darcy and Zobin returning home to their own planet with fairies in Fairy World. Huaxing, Shanying and Ka-Lun have got to meet those fairies again so they didn't release that but the spirits are taking Huaxing, Shanying and Ka-Lun to Fairy World and see what it’s like there, but Ka-Lun said that the fairies are alien to races their lives in another planet but one of spirit told him that the fairies not aliens, they are people with wings and the three of those witches and a warlock understands that. After the spirits drop Huaxing, Shanying and Ka-Lun in Fairy World, they realize that the spirits are right because the fairies are people with wings and they do the same thing what the immortal witches always do. Huaxing, Shanying and Ka-Lun has found Darcy and Zobin again, whose they reunited with the rest of the Jady’s Fairies, Bim, Dani, Fannie, Jani and Drake whose lives in another planet where fairies lives just to keep away from those immortal witches. Huaxing, Shanying and Ka-Lun have to be friends with the Jady’s Fairies and they all know the rules of Chipan “The Fairies are Against the Law!” so they need to find away to be friends with them because every mortals meets immortal supernatual beings as they all magical and fantastic like everyone. But Fannie sighs happily that Zobin likes those immortal witches because they save her and her mother life from the guards. Back at Chipan, the emperor was hoping if Huaxing, Shanying and Ka-Lun can get here by now until they arrive with their magic and he told them about the spirits warning about the fairies. But the moose and squirrel witches and the FBI warlock saying that spirits warning about the rules in China and why are fairies are against witches. The emperor told them that the fairies were magical beings whose use powers to be friendship and now they’re band from these citizens of Chipan for what they’ve done was a horrible thing like a kind of accident both on China and Japan and Huaxing, Shanying and Ka-Lun can’t believe it so they must travel back to Fairy World with their magic immediately. Back at Fairy World, Huaxing, Shanying and Ka-Lun told the Jady’s Fairies, did some fairies did something bad to China and Japan before? Bim told the witches it’s their arch nemesis, Dezluka, Mito and Belrus Snapper and they’ve are responsible for this and blames all fairies to do this horrible things. But Zobin told them that they works with Professor Treen the mean fairy/warlock who wants to take over the worlds. So she, Drake and the three oldest immortal sisters can find Dax, Trax and Pax Lanton with their dog, Gloopy as they came to help Huaxing, Shanying, Ka-Lun and the Jady’s Fairies to find the Snappers and see what they’re up to. Meanwhile in the Snappers lare, they can build something for the Jadys members and try to trapped them until Professor Treen put a curse on a pearl and then he turn a pearl into a dark pearl until suddenly they hear something and it’s Bao-Lisi and Na-Ta-Sha whose escape from prison and then they started to Category:Animated films Category:Movies Category:Live-Action films Category:Crossover film